Re-living old times
by Mecsnowcem
Summary: Remus and Sirius are talking about their time at school. Set just before OOTP Warning- contains smut/lemons


**This story takes place before OoTP, after GoF and Remus and Sirius are in Grimmauld Place together talking.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter world, all rights to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning- Contains Smut and Lemons (my first time writing so I apolofise if its not that good. **

**One shot**

This was the first time since Sirius had escaped that him and Remus had been able to spend some time together, he was finally out of hiding and Remus had taken to spending a lot of time at Grimmauld Place in the hope he would be able to get Sirius alone.

Thankfully for him that time was now, he was strolling round the house when he went past Sirius' old bedroom.

He looked inside expecting to find it empty but instead he found Sirius lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'Padfoot?' Remus asked warily, stepping into the dust filled room.

'Oh hey Moony' Sirius sat up slowly and gave him a small smile.

'What are you doing in here on your own?'

'Just thinking'

'About what?' Remus moved and sat on the end of the bed, he looked up to Sirius' face and noticed for the first time that his eyes were puffy and nose and cheeks were tinged pink.

'Merlin Pads, what's wrong?' he moved over to his friend and put an arm round his shoulder, gave it a small squeeze and moved Sirius' head to look at him.

'I was just thinking about our lives back at school, all four of us making mischief and how close we all were, do you remember? How Prongs used to ask Lily out every chance he got, how that _traitor_ used to eat all the time, when it was your 'time of the month' and we would all transform with you, I just miss it all, I miss James and Lily, I miss all the pranks we did, hell I even miss McGonagall, ah Minnie.. but I defiantly don't miss Peter!'

He spit out the name as he said it.

'I wish that _fucking traitor _had never been our friend, I wish I had never made him secret keeper, and I wish I had killed him when I had the chance'

Sirius was now getting angry and kicked the wall, he sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

'The thing I miss the most you, I miss what we had, I miss us Moony, do you remember how we were, do you remember what we had, do you remember that night?'

Of course he did, how could he forget Remus thought with a smirk.

_It had happened in 6__th__ year, Remus was lying in bed reading when Sirius had walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, Remus looked over and was shocked to see how good his body looked, his wet hair framed his face wonderfully and Remus couldn't help thinking what was under that towel, he had had a crush on Sirius since 5__th__ year but never done anything about it, he couldn't help looking, he just looked so good. _

_Whilst he was gazing over Sirius' body he didn't notice that Sirius was looking at Remus with a smirk on his face, Sirius had had a crush on Remus since 5__th__ year but had never done anything about it, but now watching Remus, his heart leapt when he realised Remus felt the same way._

_Without thinking about it he 'accidentally' dropped his towel and watched as Remus' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, he then looked up to look at Sirius' face to see him smirking at him, Remus then blushed and went down to his book, fidgeting nervously as he noticed a rise forming in his pyjama bottoms. _

_Sirius noticed this and moved quickly to Remus, he sat quietly on his bed, bent down and kissed him softly on the lips._

_At first Remus was in shock, but then he threw his arms round Sirius' neck and kissed him back, slowly at first but soon it turned passionate, Sirius bit down on Remus' bottom lip, earning a low growl to emit from him, the noise made Sirius burn with desire and he could feel tingles._

_Remus slid his tongue along Sirius' lip, who then opened his lips to allow it to taste the inside of his mouth, and it tasted wonderful._

_Suddenly Remus found Sirius' hand slide under the sheets and pyjama bottoms to find his erect penis, he slowly rubbed it which made Remus moan with desire, Sirius wanted to taste Remus, now. He muttered a locking and silencing spell before turning back to Remus._

_He then tore the sheet off Remus and slid his bottoms down his legs, broke the kiss to look down and his naked body, it was beautiful, all the scars and scratches didn't matter to him, this was his Remus and he was gorgeous, looking down he saw Remus' cock and grinned, it was big, he then slid down Remus' body and licked the tip, causing Remus to groan and wriggle under him, Sirius took this as a good thing and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing up and down until Remus exploded in his mouth, got he tasted good._

_Remus was laying there gasping for air as he came down from the orgasm, he suddenly wanted to feel Sirius._

'_Pads, I want you inside me, now!'_

'_You sure Moony?'_

_Remus decided to answer by kissing Sirius so passionately he lost thought for a few minutes, he didn't stop until they were gasping for air._

'_Now' Remus growled._

_Sirius gave him a lopsided smile, kissed them quickly before getting off him and letting him get on all fours, Sirius muttered the lubrication spell then put the head against Remus' hole. _

'_This is going to hurt at first Moony' he said before slowly sliding inside him, causing him to moan._

'_Fuck Moony you are so tight' _

_After Remus had adjusted to the side he grunted, Sirius took this as him to carry on and starting thrusting in and out. After a while of grunts and moans, Sirius could feel himself start to come undone, after two more thrusts his world exploded and he could see stars, as could Remus. _

_After the had finished they cleaned themselves up and Remus smuggled against Sirius' chest._

'_You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this' Sirius said sleepily._

'_I love you Pads'_

'_I love you Moony'_

_They slept in each others arms until they woke up to James screaming at them, covering his eyes and running out of the room, not before banging into his bed and the door, it took him a while to get used to the idea, but once he did he was fine, and they had stayed like that until the day of Lily and James' death._

Remus suddenly came back to the present and grinned at Sirius.

'You want to re-live that night Pads?' He asked with a cocky grin.

Sirius grinned back at him, put his arm round his neck and forgot the world for a the rest of the night, content and happy to once again be in the arms of his true love.

Please review guys, I would love to read your comments and see how I could improve.

Love you guys!


End file.
